This invention relates to shotgun shell loading and more particularly to improvements in the priming station of a manual loader device.
In the reloading of spent shells, it is desirable to remove the old primer, size the head of the shell and force the shell onto a new primer prior to charging and crimping the shell.
Numerous devices, such as those disclosed in the above-identified patents, have been developed to load shotgun shells in the appropriate manner. However, many of these prior devices are quite complex and expensive. There has been a need for simplified loaders, especially for the occasional sportsman, which are relatively inexpensive and yet perform all of the necessary functions while loading.
The shell loader disclosed herein satisfies the aforementioned need and is provided with several unique improvements.
In the disclosed device, a sizing station is provided wherein a sizing ring is forced onto the head of a shell. A second station is provided for priming the shell.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the priming post at the second station is provided with a freely exposed top face and a central vertical bore through which the primer may be manually dropped onto a support surface. The priming post is vertically movable to force the shell onto the primer.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the primer support surface is surrounded by a well having an upwardly extending wall. The upper end of the wall is such that when the priming post forces the shell into the well, the wall end engages and strips the sizing ring from the head of the shell. Thus, priming and sizing ring stripping are accomplished with a single stroke of the priming post.